


Fatal Flaw

by darth_scrambles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Nothing Personal, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Mutual Non-Con, Semi-Ward redemption fic back when that sort of thing was possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_scrambles/pseuds/darth_scrambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was the right call!" Ward insists, surprising himself with his defiance. "She's a potential asset, and I'd learned everything Coulson's team knows. And -- we can retrieve the data." </p><p>"Yeah." Garrett tells him. "We can. In another two and a half <em>years</em>, we might get close to it again." His voice lowers in threat. "If you don't clear your head of this bitch, I'm putting one between her eyes, you hear me?" (Skye's grip on the armrest tightens.)</p><p>Ward stands straighter and looks Garrett in the eye. He has no idea how he's suddenly doing this. "No, sir. You will not."</p><p>Garrett's eyebrows shoot up. He cocks his head and stands there a moment, shocked to muteness.</p><p>Then he lifts his gun.</p><p>"You wanna fuck her this bad, Ward?" he says viciously. "Then fuck her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Flaw

"Dammit Ward, this chick is messing with your head. You better get your priorities straight, because this is starting to piss me off." Garrett walks with Ward into the interrogation room, ignoring Skye's presence. (She has the urge to be sarcastic, but until they start questioning her she's gagged. Being strapped to a chair at her wrists, above her knees and below her shoulders -- sure, whatever. Not being able to insult Garrett? Not cool. Especially when he's standing _right there_.)

 

Ward fumes. "Sir. It was the right call. That didn't enter into it."

 

"The right call?" Garrett repeats incredulously. "We lost _all_ the data. Your years-long deep cover identity is blown, and now we have a possibly dangerous mutant on board with nothing to do with her and nowhere to put her. The _right call?!_ "

 

"Yes!" Ward meets him, surprising himself with his defiance. "She's a potential asset, and I'd learned everything Coulson's team knows. And -- we can retrieve the data."

 

"Yeah." Garrett tells him. "We can. In another two and a half _years_ , we might get close to it again." His voice lowers in threat. "If you don't clear your head of this bitch, I'm putting one between her eyes, you hear me?" (Skye's grip on the armrest tightens.)

 

Ward stands straighter and looks Garrett in the eye. He has no idea how he's suddenly doing this. "No, sir. You will not."

 

Garrett's eyebrows shoot up. He cocks his head and stands there a moment, shocked to muteness.

 

Then he lifts his gun.

 

"You wanna fuck her this bad, Ward?" he says viciously. "Then fuck her."

 

Ward's mouth opens in confusion. "Sir?"

 

"Your loyalty to HYDRA has been compromised." Garrett's mouth sets in anger. "You need to be reminded of the choice you made."

 

(Skye quietly starts to hyperventilate. Calm, she orders herself. Calm. Don't show anything.)

 

"But... sir," Ward feels lost.

 

"Yeah?" Garrett asks sharply. Ward hesitates.

 

"It's just -- sir, are you sure this is the best way--"

 

" _Oh_ yeah." Garrett replies. "And if I weren't already, you're showing me, right now."

 

"You're just testing me again, right? This doesn't seem like the time," Ward huffs a skeptical laugh. It comes out sounding like a nervous one. "You know I'm loyal to you, Garrett. And to HYDRA."

 

"Uh-huh." Garrett is unconvinced.

 

"It was a tactical decision," he reiterates defensively. "I'd follow you into Hell, sir. You know that."

 

Garrett blinks, unimpressed. "Then prove it."

 

"But isn't there some other assignment," his expression is calm but voice cracks, betraying his terror. "I can just. Do you need me to take care of someone else? Anyone at SHIELD. I can go black ops, I--"

 

"Jesus Christ, listen to yourself," Garrett says in disgust. "Look, this is your bus, so you know mine isn't the only gun pointed at you. Just the only one you can see. If you're really ready to betray all of HYDRA for this one piece of ass, I think you should know what you're getting. And just to be clear," Garrett cocks his gun. "This isn't an assignment. This is discipline."

 

Ward has been deep undercover for years. Emotional outbursts are not a danger for him. But he's feeling this heavy, sick sensation in his stomach. His hands twitch as he resists the need to make fists.

 

"Yes, sir," he nods.

 

That's the last straw for Skye. Gag or no, she starts trying to talk him down, frantic muffled words and wide eyes. Even without words he knows what she's saying, and he's trying not to think it. He approaches her, making eye contact finally and reluctantly. There's terror there, but a flicker of hope, too. Jesus.

 

He stands in front of her and leans in to speak to her quietly.

 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

 

Somehow he can't let himself look away as her hope gutters and dies. It's replaced by a look of defeated betrayal, and Grant was really hoping she wasn't expecting enough of him to feel betrayed at this point, because it's just the worst sight, that look, the worst sight he thinks he's ever seen.

 

He leaves the gag on. Because he's weak. Because he has to.

 

–

 

They get her tied down. She's been biting her lip as he slices through her clothes, blinking and trying to hold back tears with only mixed success. He avoids her eyes until she's bared, but as he moves atop her he meets them again. Her gaze has goes unfocused, features falling slack before his eyes. A nauseating wave of understanding hits him.

 

This is wrong. He hasn't taught her mental dissociation techniques yet. She shouldn't know this.

 

Unless she's done it before.

 

Suddenly his hands are shaking. He's been having trouble supporting himself at this angle, and Garrett can tell, but that's no excuse. He takes a deep breath and untenses, and the tremor lessens. Things are clear to him, now.

 

And it turns out Garrett's punishment has backfired pretty spectacularly.

 

He looks around surreptitiously, sizing up threats, tools, cover. Garrett isn't close enough, and he's too smart to give Ward an opening anyway. The remote controls for the weapons built into the room aren't that confusing to learn, so there will be one or two men in the observation room operating those. There won't be a good chance until he and Garrett leave the room.

 

He makes himself look into Skye's glazed eyes, all the fear drained out under the weight of despair.

 

As soon as there's a chance, he is going to take it.

 

There's a conspicuous noise from the other side of the room. Yeah, hurry up. Ward knows. His hands are on Skye, and it's vile and shamefully enjoyable. He'd rather stay right where he is, mapping places he refuses to look at. He can't think of a damned thing stalling will buy him but he can't stop himself anyway. And he was sort of hoping by now... he's a trained deep-cover agent, you'd think his body would be more _cooperative_...

 

A gun clicks quietly at his right temple.

 

"Time's up, son."

 

Grant blinks at Garrett. What?

 

"What?" he echoes stupidly.

 

"Step away from the girl, Ward."

 

Panic explodes and he has to fight to keep himself still. "Wait. Sir, I can do this. Garrett, she's an asset. _She's an 084._ Just give me another--"

 

Garrett sighs noisily and frowns at him. "I'm not gonna kill her, Ward. Step away." He directs Ward's gaze back up to the one-way mirror hiding the observation room. That means there are up to eight guns pointed at him right now. There's nothing he can do. He hesitantly steps away.

 

Garrett has to raise his gun to Ward's face again when he unzips his pants and Ward can't restrain himself. Misguided. Futile. He needs to focus on dealing with the men in the observation room. One of the security cameras rotates his way and beeps, rather unecessarily. Ward knows Garrett isn't bluffing about the men up there. Ward knows when Garrett's bluffing.

 

"Ward!" The gag is off. Garrett smirks at him, nodding magnanimously. "Ward you have to stop him, please. I know you don't want this to happen, Ward. I know you don't want this for me. Please."

 

Ward is rooted to the spot. "I am loyal to HYDRA," he says quietly, stoically, and it wasn't supposed to sound like an apology but, fuck, it definitely does. Garrett turns to him, suddenly furious again.

 

"You sorry, Ward? You _feel bad?_ Feel bad about this: I am gonna fuck your little girlfriend until she screams." Ward works to control his breathing. He's in for it now. "And then, because you disobeyed me, I'm gonna think of something worse for you. Maybe I'll make you kill her. And believe me Ward, you won't have a gun." Garrett's eyes have that fire in them that means he's feeling dangerous. And he is a very dangerous man. "A knife, maybe. A butterknife. Now _back_ _off_."

 

Ward doesn't even realize he's obeyed until after he steps back a reasonable distance. Skye spits insults at Garrett and he grins them away. Ward is starting to see her perspective on the man. He feels like such a traitor thinking that.

 

"God damn you, Ward," Skye turns to him with disgust. Her lip is trembling and her eyes are leaking but she is fierce with anger. He looks into her eyes. "You're letting this happen. I thought you wanted to protect me -- but I guess that was all horseshit, too. You're not interested in protecting anyone except yourself. You don't care about anyone or anything else."

 

She's wrong. He wants to tell her, but predictably he finds he can't. Shouldn't, anyway. He doesn't want to confirm her accusations and he can't tell her what he's planning without getting four or five to the head. He's not entirely sure that would hurt worse.

 

Ward approaches slowly, just curious. He doesn't want to walk, so he goes gradually, taking a step and then reluctantly deciding to take the next one. Garrett and Skye can't be more than twenty feet away and he still can't get to her in time to save her.

 

"You are one determined little lady, did you know that?" Garrett asks her conversationally, fingers probing her. She winces at the pain of it, and then schools her features back to hatred. "Ward, are you seeing this?" Garrett turns and addresses Ward conversationally. "Look at that brave face, huh? You make such a good soldier, Skye."

 

Ward wishes Garrett wouldn't do that. It makes it very difficult to think rationally.

 

"Eat shit, you psycho," she hisses. He looks away, not seeing whom Skye was addressing.

 

Garrett's more than willing where Ward wasn't. He positions himself. Ward feels like stone.

 

"This?" Garrett says into Skye's ear. "This was a good day." And she chokes off a sound as he pushes in.

 

Ward is moving before he can stop himself, and then there are bullets ringing off the floor around his feet. "I told you to get back," Garrett tries to snap, but he's too distracted to put much threat into it. Luckily there are other people around to do that for him. More rounds ping off the floor in front of him until he backs up farther, hands up in surrender.

 

Garret relaxes, and gives a low, nasty laugh. He already looks blissed out, and he's barely started. He sets a brisk rythm, making Skye clench her jaw against the pain.

 

"Should've stuck with it," Garrett says to Ward. "Your girl's amazing. Maybe I'll let you have one more try before you kill her."

 

"Skye--" Ward begins, with no idea how to finish.

 

She looks up at him in anguish.

 

"Damn you," she says to him softly. "Goddamn you." She doesn't even know how right she is.

 

Garrett shifts their position when she begins to visibly detach. She blinks at him, startled. "Welcome back, darlin'," he grins.

 

Ward needs to get closer. Skye. She's hurt and she's crying. Okay, how many angles are the guns aimed at? Probably the corners. If he can just get close, he -- he. Skye is crying. He can't think.

 

"When Coulson finds you, he won't just kill you," she tells Garrett. "He'll give you to May. And I'll be there to see it."

 

Garrett smiles in pure satisfaction. "Oh baby, keep talkin'. I love it when you're filthy."

 

"It's gonna lose its appeal real fast real soon," she swears to him. "And May's not one for talking, so good luck with that." She grunts at a particularly vicious thrust.

 

"I get it, sir," Ward confesses. He steps closer, penitent. "I deserve this. I understand. I won't question you again."

 

"Well that's good," Garrett replies breezily.

 

"So... you've made your point," Ward finishes.

 

Garrett winks at him. "This isn't the part where I prove a point, kid. This part's for fun."

 

Ward launches himself at Garrett, so unexpected that the men in the control room don't react fast enough, grabs the back of the bastard's head and slams it down onto the table next to Skye's shoulder. There's a definite break. He grabs Garrett's collar and hauls him up and away from Skye, hurting her more in the process. Garrett's pistol is in Ward's right hand and pointed at the man's forehead before the rest of the mooks can stop him. His side is grazed, but otherwise they missed.

 

"Out," Ward tells the men in the observation room. "Now."

 

Garrett cracks up. "Seriously?" he asks Ward. " _Now_ , you develop balls?" He addresses the men through the cameras. "Don't listen to him. He's not gonna hurt me."

 

"Want to bet?" Ward responds childishly. "You're not who I'm trying to protect this time." Garrett shoots Ward a suspicious glance over his shoulder. This part will be tricky. Ward releases Garrett, both hands firmly on the pistol he still has raised to the man's skull.

 

"Untie her," Ward commands. "Now."

 

Every time he looks at Garrett he wants to die. His expression isn't just rage anymore, but contempt. Wards gets it. After all this time. What a shitty way for things to go. To -- to end.

 

Skye is silent until she's freed.

 

"Get me clothes."

 

"Get them yourself," Ward replies. "I don't want this man more than an inch from the end of my gun."

 

"Then give me his," she spits. Oh, right. Most of her clothes are destroyed.

 

Ward tilts his head, making eye contact with Garrett. "You heard her."

 

Garrett scoffs. He starts unbuttoning his shirt, then his pants (still unzipped).

 

"Should I keep going, sweetie?" he asks Skye, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "A little tit for tat?"

 

"No," Skye tells him, with a menacing calm. "That was all I needed you for."

 

They maneuver their way over to the door. Skye is expecting Garrett to stay their hostage, but as soon as the door is open Ward whirls and locks him in.

 

She looks at him.

 

He looks at her.

 

"How many more?" she asks. He releases a breath.

 

"Five. Two at least in the observation room. One at the cockpit. Not sure about the others. You should find a place to--"

 

"Or how about you give me a weapon." It's rather pointed.

 

He avoids her eyes. "Have this one. I don't need it. Take out the pilot, then stay low. I have the rest." She nods brusquely and leaves.

 

Right. Two in the observation room, the other two probably either in the hangar or on deck. Hopefully they're still figuring out which button unlocks Garrett's door.

 

Ward can get to the kitchen first. He won't be unarmed.

 

.

 

The men are either incapacitated or dead by the time the rest of the team shows up. Garrett is still locked in the interrogation room. Coulson's gun points at Ward as they reunite.

 

"Don't shoot him," Skye says reluctantly. "He stopped them. Eventually."

 

Coulson looks at Skye (at her ill-fitting outfit) and when he turns back, Ward feels no safer. Less safe, actually, staring down that look in Coulson's eyes. May joins him and takes even less time to see what happened, so now there are two guns.

 

"Do it," he tells Coulson. Is he bluffing? He's not quite clear on that part.

 

Coulson lowers his gun, though May's remains steady. "No," he tells Ward. "That's how HYDRA operates, not SHIELD. Cuff him."

 

Skye's the one who grabs the cuffs and clicks them on, jaw clenched. He stares at the floor to avoid seeing her.

 

"Garrett is in the interrogation room," Ward tells Coulson instead. "Not incapacitated. I-- I had access to some HYDRA intel--"

 

"Let me make one thing clear," Coulson's even angrier. Ward miscalculated. "You are not a part of this team. You having a moment of conscience because of some fixation on one of my agents does not excuse your betrayal. And murders. Plural. We don't have anywhere to put you except on this bus right now, but don't get comfortable. I want you out of here and in some small, dark, lonely place as quickly as possible. For now? Just shut the hell up."

 

Nothing. Coulson doesn't want him ~~either~~ back. Wards nods, for some reason. Everyone looks at him strangely at that, not just Coulson. What else is there to say?

 

"Skye, can we put him in with Garrett?"

 

"If you want," Skye moves to stand beside Coulson, safely behind the gun. "But I think they might tear each other apart."

 

Coulson meets her eyes, and the worst of his fears seem to melt away. He grabs her tightly.

 

"You're okay," he tells her, voice breaking. "You're back here and you're safe."

 

"Yeah," she starts crying into his shoulder. "I know. It's okay, I know."

 

She trusts him, Ward thinks. People need trust.

 

"March," May commands Ward, nodding in the desired direction. He takes one last look at the pair, then obeys.

 

"HYDRA isn't going to stop. The--" May shoots him.

 

Ward tries not to collapse. His arm, above the elbow. Nonlethal. He takes deep breaths for the pain.

 

"I thought Coulson told you to be quiet," she observes.

 

He recovers, starts walking again (more slowly) toward the ancillary holding room. Finds himself a little grateful that at least May is more interested in expressing her anger physically. He opens the door himself, even though he could easily make an attempt with only one weapon facing him. Of course, he'd either end up hurt, dead, or in the wind. Hard to find the motivation to pursue any of those options.

 

She leaves him in there and he thinks about Garrett. He thinks about Coulson and Skye, SHIELD and HYDRA. But not about himself. He doesn't know how to do that yet.


End file.
